El misterio del asesino
by Akito Kibiki
Summary: Por un trabajo escolar, Popo y Nana tendrán que investigar el abandonado Instituto Street Smash. ¿Quieres saber que pasara? Ver a leerlo. Posible gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores, aquí PSINess1 con el prologo de un nuevo fanfic de smash. Espero que les guste.**

 **Disclamer: Súper Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadores respectivos y esta historia es por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo NO contiene yaoi o yuri :p**

 **El misterio del asesino**

* * *

 **Prologo: Planes de investigación**

Pov Nana

Me quedaba mirando la ventana mientras escuchaba la clase del Profesor, su clase era muy aburrida, miro alrededor del salón a los demás, Toon escondiendo su Nintendo 3DS, Popo, Tetra y muchos otros se estaban durmiendo y otros si prestaban atención.

-...Y por eso Los Mogekos no pueden salir de su castillo.- Concluyo pareciendo que finalmente acabo.

Entonces sonó la campana de salida de clases, eso despertó a todos los que estaban dormidos. El profesor también se fue. Yo me quede esperando a que los 3 que vi antes se alistaran para salir, yo también guardaba mi cuaderno, realmente no era de la escuela, era uno que llevo para dibujar cuando estoy aburrido.

-Vayámonos.- Hablo Popo ya listo haciéndome un gesto para acompañar a nuestros amigos rubios.

Al guardar todo, nos acercamos a ellos, entonces la de piel bronceada nos volteo a ver con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Y han escuchado el rumor de _esa_ escuela?- Pregunto Tetra mirando a los 3 mientras salíamos del salón.

-¿El Instituto donde ocurrió el incidente?- Pregunto Popo incomodo.

-Exacto.- Respondió la rubia caminando delante nuestro.

Muchos en la ciudad conocían esa noticia. Hace 5 años, un estudiante del Instituto Street Smash había asesinado a 6 estudiantes. Luego de la tragedia la escuela fue cerrada y el asesino nunca fue atrapado. Pero con el tiempo, dejaron de lado eso, no se supieron los detalles y la institución aun seguía allí pudriéndose con el tiempo. De hecho el hermano mayor de Toon, Link estudio allí y se graduó un año antes de que pasara todo eso.

-¿Porque quieres investigar eso ahora? Ya han pasado 5 años desde entonces.-

-Por los rumores que habían dicho del chico. Recuerden que vamos a hacer un reportaje local como trabajo final en español.- En parte no me sorprende tanto que este interesada en aquello, Tetra y su madre se habían mudado hace 2 años, y quizás su curiosidad la hizo querer investigar sobre el tema. Y aparte de que como dijo teníamos esa tarea para dentro de unos días y a nadie se le ocurría de que hablar hasta ahora.

-Entonces sera de eso...- Añadió mi hermano suspirando.

-Toon y yo entrevistaremos a la novia de su hermano, ella quizás conocía al tipo que lo hizo o a una de las victimas.- Alego mirando al rubio.

-¿Y que planeas que hagamos nosotros?- Pregunte mirándola confusa.

-Fácil... Investiguen personalmente esa escuela.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros pero me dio escalofríos escuchar eso.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?!- Preguntamos al unisono.

-¿Alguna vez eh dicho una broma?- Alego mirándonos de reojo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No pero... ¿Porque quieres que nosotros seamos quienes vayan?- Pregunta un tanto nerviosa.

-Primero, ya planee que le tocaría hacer a cada quien. Segundo, me gustaría que tomen fotos del interior del Instituto.- Explico deteniéndose delante nuestro. -Y les pago $100 a cada uno.-

-¡Trato hecho!- Respondió Popo mas animado. Aunque $100 para cada uno, no esta mal, mi hermano esta ahorrando para comprarse una Wii U, y yo lo necesito para comprarme mis cosas.

-Acepto.- Respondi resignada.

-Bien, mañana por la noche van, si quien vengan para que les explique mas detalles.- Concluyó con todos nosotros ya fuera de la escuela.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Con eso concluye el prólogo. Espero que les haya interesado leer y sigan la historia. No olviden que en el siguiente capitulo iré respondiendo a sus reviews. Y aunque suene a manía(y a youtuber) comenten, pongan el fic en favoritos y compartan...**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Entrando a al Instituto abandonado

**Hola lectores, aquí PSINess1 con el prologo de un nuevo fanfic de smash. Espero que les guste.**

 **Disclamer: Súper Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadores respectivos y esta historia es por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo NO contiene yaoi o yuri.**

 **El misterio del asesino**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Entrando a al Instituto abandonado**

Pov Nana

Luego de haber caminado un rato, estaba aburriéndome un poco, además de que ya era de noche. Tetra y el resto estuvimos de acuerdo que este era el único momento en el que podríamos venir a la escuela abandonada. Y para que nuestros padres no se preocuparan les mentimos con que yo pasaría la noche con Tetra y Popo con Toon por el trabajo. Aparte de que ella nos había proporcionado un par de linternas y una cámara digital.

-¿Y cuantas fotos deberíamos de tomar?- Pregunto el sin saber aquello. Ahora mismo estaba usando una chaqueta azul marino con gorro que también tenia bordes blancos, un pantalón negro y zapatos marrones.

-Dijo que al menos unas 10.- Respondió mirando la cámara que tenia en mis manos. Ahora que me voy dando cuenta, mi ropa se parecía un poco a la que el usa también, pero mi chaqueta era rosa, y usaba un pantalón deportivo negro con los zapatos marrones. Coincidencias de la vida quizás.

Finalmente nos íbamos acercado al lo que parecía ser la escuela abandonada, la estructura estaba rodeada de pinos, parecía estar hecha de madera y sujeta con vigas, por la cantidad de filas de ventanas (algunas rotas), se notaba que el edificio era de 3 pisos. Añadiendo que algunas plantas ya crecían apegándose a las paredes. Al estar frente a la puerta vimos una placa con el nombre de este instituto. Street Smash.

-Aquí estamos...- Murmure sintiendo un escalofrió al mirar la placa. -¡Adelante!- Grito Popo mientras le tomaba una foto al exterior y posteriormente se me acerco para jalarme y así entrar, era extraño que no estuviese cerrado y tampoco se encuentren las cintas policíacas que suelen poner en una escena del crimen.

Sin embargo, entramos de todos modos, la primera habitación era algo amplia, con esas taquillas para guardar los zapatos, se veían todas polvorientas, dañadas y con unos cuantos zapatos de interior tirados. Avanzamos para cruzar y observe unas ventanas de lado. Para haber pasado menos de una década, este sitio estaba en un estado medio decente.

-Nana, encontré algo.- Me hablo Popo ya habiendo cruzado la habitación. Estaba señalando un aviso pegado en la pared.

 **_ de ju_io del 20_8**

 **Tres es_udian_e_ de la cl_se 2-_ son ases_a_os por un es_d_e d_ su _s_a cl_s_.**

 **El _per_re_or se ll_ma...**

El resto de la nota estaba ilegible porque estaba rasgado el papel, pero por lo que pude entender fue que mataron a 3 alumnos de segundo año. Pero lo demás es difícil.

-Eso me recuerda... ¿Habían clausurado este sitio inmediatamente?-

-La verdad... Hubieron 3 incidentes, un accidente en un laboratorio, un posible suicidio y lo que menciona aquí... Y cerraron al acabar dicho semestre.- Explique pensativa con esto. -¡No olvides tomar fotos!-

Pov Popo

Dios, maldigo que siempre ande de mandona. Pero aun así la obedecí y saque la cámara para tomarle una foto a la habitación, mostrando las taquillas y la puerta principal, que por cierto dejaba entrar luz de luna. Por las ventanas de la puerta se estaba colando la luz de luna. Suspire pensando porque teníamos que venir en la noche. Esto en parte me recuerda a los clichés de películas de terror.

Pero terminando de inspeccionar este lugar nos dispusimos a adentrarnos en la escuela.

La puerta estaba junto al anuncio de antes y al pasar vimos un pasillo que se extendía a la derecha e izquierda, con unos cuantos escombros esparcidos por el suelo. Y la pared en frente de nosotros había otro anuncio como el de antes, Nana se acerco a leerlo como con el anterior.

 **5 de _o del 20_8**

 **Un acci_ente en el labo_atorio de q_ica pro_oca incendio e_ el área ce_cana _ _ste. _os estud_es m_ren en el a_dente. Varios a_mnos de l_ cla_e _-5 afirm_n que las víctima_ ...**

-¿Porque todos los periódicos están rasgados?- Pregunto terminando de leer y bufando fastidiada.

-No tengo idea.- Respondí caminando por el lado derecho y viendo que habían unas cuantas ventanas rotas por el pasillo y unas escaleras que llevan al segundo piso. Pero lo decidí mejor explorar primero el corredor que seguía. Intentando seguir adelante no pude debido a que una parte del piso había colapsado.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Me pregunto acercándose a donde estaba.

-No, y tampoco podemos pasar por aquí...- Respondí señalando al agujero.

Ella se quedo viendo el corredor que seguía al otro lado, por lo visto tenia unas cuantas cosas como pocas sillas tiradas delante, del lado izquierdo habían 3 salones.

-¿Si ves eso?- Pregunto señalando al agujero.

Seguido mire a donde apuntaba, podía ver que entre unas tablas se podría apreciar algo brillante debido a la luz de otra ventana.

-Me da curiosidad ver de que trata.- Respondió con ese mismo tono de voz.

-Pero sera imposible pasar sin nada que nos ayude.- Respondí mirando todo alrededor.

-No olvides que también podemos rodear todo genio.- Dijo con utilizando sarcasmo en la ultima palabra.

Finalmente comenzamos a ir de vuelta par ir esta vez por el otro lado, este otro lado del corredor era igual al que pasamos antes

Pero empezamos a ir por las escaleras que estaban antes de dar vuelta. Estas nos llevaron a una planta superior. A nuestra derecha ya era un callejón sin salida y a la vuelta, parecía haber un corredor igual al de abajo, salvo que este no tenis un agujero que hacia inaccesible ir a los salones de esta parte. Y empezamos a ver los salones. Calcificados con diferentes placas.

 **Clase 2-4**

 **Clase 2-5**

 **Clase 2-6**

Pero después de la ultima clase se encontraba otro agujero impidiendo el paso nuevamente. Sigo pensando que esta escuela sufrió un montón de daños tras su clausura.

Nana intento verificar los salones pero todos menos la 2-5 estaban cerrados. Por lo que decidimos investigar ese salón.

No había muchas cosas en particular, asientos tirados, mesas desordenadas, una ventana rota, el pizarron con escritos parcialmente borrosos de una clase que no se volvería a dar. Inclusive habían papeles regados. por el piso. Sorprendido primero tome otra foto al salón dejándose apreciar la atmósfera.

Primero vimos las hojas, varias eran bolas de papel en blanco y una que otra con garabatos. Debo decir que no encontramos nada útil aquí. Pero en una hoja rosada que estaba en una de las mesas había algo escrito.

 **Debo reconocer que los grupos de las clases 2-2 y 3-5 son los peores de la escuela, pero también existen uno que otro agradables...**

Lo ultimo estaba algo borrado, como esto fue escrito con lápiz, no puedo esperar mucho realmente. Pero a decir verdad no estaría mal echarle un vistazo a alguna de estas clases.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Pregunto viendo algunos papeles también.

-Emm... No creo...- Respondí mirando el papel que decía aquello, y a su lado había otro papel con algo igual de legible.

 **Un amigo estaba conmigo el año pasado, era un chico muy agradable e inteligente, ¿Como es alguien como el hizo tales cosas?**

¿Hacer que cosas? Esto suena raro, quizás quien escribió esto conocía al asesino. De ser así, puede que este estuviese en alguna de esas clases, con mas razón ir allí.

-Nana.- Llame mientras recogía los papeles. -Mira esto.-

Cuando se me acerco se los mostré, ella comenzó a leer. Cuando termino, me miro extrañada.

-¿Estas pensando que el quien ocasiono los accidentes era de una de esas 2 clases.?- Preguntó levantando una ceja mientras hacia bola las hojas y tirándolas.

Podríamos ver la clase 3-5, esta arriba de nosotros, tan solo subimos las escaleras de antes y echamos un ojo.- Explique esperando alguna respuesta positiva.

-Bueno, seria especial tomar una foto del lugar.- Dijo acercándose a la puerta de salida.

-Genial.- Finalice saliendo por donde mismo.

Pasamos de los salones de antes para ahora subir las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso, pero tras pisar unos escalones Nana se paro en seco, cuando me di cuenta, su morada era una shockeada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunte preocupándome un poco por ella.

-No lo se, pero simplemente ciento que no debemos pasar por aquí...- Respondió secamente.

-¿Es broma?-

-No.- Dijo aún con ese mismo tono de voz.

PoV Nana

No era una broma lo que le decía, algo me decía que si pasábamos en estos momentos, pasaría algo horrible, lo único que siento podríamos hacer es mantenerse alejados.

-De acuerdo, creo que deberíamos ver luego esto...- Concluyo guiándome hasta el primer piso por las escaleras de antes.

-También deberíamos ir por la llave que vimos antes.- Dije mas tranquila, ahora comenzamos por ir al lado izquierdo, a diferencia del pasillo derecho, había una puerta cerrada con llave que posiblemente llevaba a las escaleras del segundo piso y tampoco tenia ningún agujero que lo hacia inaccesible. Por lo cual pasamos y están las clases 1-1 hasta la 1-3, pero la segunda estaba bloqueada por unos cuantos escombros de arriba. De momento pasaremos de estas clases hasta que veamos lo otro,tras pasar de 1-3, se podía dar vuelta a la derecha, cosa que hicimos, en uno de los pasillos se encontraba otra hoja pegada, pero a diferencia de las otras, esta era una lista de requisitos para alguna beca.

Hasta llegar al punto intermedio nos habíamos encontrado con que el pasillo se ampliaba, habiendo lo que imaginaba eran unos baños, y también otras escaleras, que daban arriba, pero también se encontraba otro agujero impidiendo acercarse a estas.

No sabia que habría ocurrido aquí para que el lugar estuviese callándose a pedazos. Escombros. Agujeros. Es como si este lugar no soportara los terremotos. Pero volviendo a ver as escaleras, antes del primer escalón había algo brillando por la ventana que había a sus pies. No podía distinguir cual era el objeto y Popo tan solo nos haría dar mas vueltas, por lo que me mantendré callado con respecto a esta observación.

PoV Popo

Ya tras pasar del espacio, este se volvía a reducir al mismo ancho que tenía, ahora al final del pasillo se volvía a ver la misma vuelta donde vimos los otros salones no podían pasar, pero delante suyo había otra intersección bloqueada por tablas clavadas a la pared.

-¿Quien clavaría eso allí?- Pregunto mirándome confusa.

-No lo se... ¿Recuerdas algo sobre el incidente?-

-Solo que la policía sospecho que en cierto modo las cosas ocurridas tenían una conexión.- Explico mirando que en el lado superior derecho del acceso bloqueado había una placa que ponía:

 **Laboratorios de ciencias adelante (fuera de servicios)**

 **Aulas 1-4 a 1-6 a la derecha**

Entonces eso explicaría el porque, uno de los vasos ocurrió en algún laboratorio y decidieron no dejar pasar a nadie, tiene sentido.

Me tuve que alejar un poco para tomarle otra foto al acceso cubierto de tablas. Mi hermana de ros por su parte siguió adelante en los salones.

-¡Espérame!- Grite mientras corría cerca suyo.

Acabábamos de pasar de la clase 1-4, que estaba de tercera por donde pasamos, quedando ahora del otro extremo del primer agujero que vimos, y entre unos escombros estaba el objeto de antes.

-Aquí esta.- Finalizó recibiéndola y fijándose en la etiqueta que tenía. "Escaleras Este 1-2"

-Que conveniencia...- Murmuro viendo también la etiqueta.

Seria evidente pensar que es de la puerta de las escaleras que estaba cerrada antes. Y pensando en lo que ponían las notas del salón 2-5, hablaba de otra clase, la 2-2...

Continuara...

* * *

 **Perdónenme** **si me tarde en este capitulo, tan solo estaba intentando saber como narrarlo.**

 **Y es hora de responder a los reviews:**

 **Ryu:**

 **En cuanto a ello, pueeees henlo** **aquí :D**

 **Mr. NBA:**

 **Vale,Vale, pero nunca dije nombres o si?**

 **Pues ya esta aqui para todos el capitulo 1, Y el de Old Doll... Seguire cuando tenga inspiracion.**

 **Yelai:**

 **Pues, no estoy taaaan seguro si llamar a esta historia misterio, y ojala hayas disfrutado del nuevo capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **Si a aguien le interesa, pasanse por mis demas fanfics, algunos son de otros juegos, y tambien tengo una historia con personajes originales, si gustan pasar a leer alguno, eso me motivaria a continuar alguno de esos.**

 **Y aunque suene a manía(y a youtuber) comenten, pongan el fic en favoritos y compartan...**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
